


Hunger

by Therefore_dubious (orphan_account)



Series: Hunger [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Coercion, Dark Derek, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Milking, little bit of Painplay in the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 14:57:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1822567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Therefore_dubious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek teaches Stiles to not say no to his Alpha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> Continuing this verse

The Alpha meeting happens once a month, Derek usually doesn’t show up but this year he has an omega. Stiles is still working against him, though. Still hasn’t learned to let Derek nurse on him when he wants to. He pushes him away when he can’t take more of Derek’s attention.

That’s something that has to change before the meeting.

***

Stiles warily looks at the machine, but comes and sits on Derek’ lap when Derek demands him to. Soon Derek has him bouncing on his cock, his back against Derek chest. Derek waits until Stiles is securely tied with the knot.

He leans forward, Stiles breath hitches when the knot presses deeper inside him, still pumping him full of Derek’s seed. He takes both suction cups and places on each of Stiles’s tits. Stiles looks down at them, then at Derek. He wails when Derek switches the machine on.

It’s maybe too much suction, Stiles cries and squirms in his lap. Tries to bat Derek’s hands away so he can take them off.

“This is for you,” Derek murmurs sweetly into Stiles ear.

“Please Alpha, please turn it off,” Stiles sobs.

Derek shushes him and watches the bottles fill with Stiles’ rich milk. Lets Stiles squirming while being milked turn him hard again, pumps another load inside Stiles.

***

When he’s done Stiles is limp, his face is tear streaked and his chest is swollen raw. Derek puts him in their nests and goes and gets the drug again. He doses Stiles, Stiles blinking groggily at him.

“I’m going to give you what you want, no more nursing,” Derek says.

He fits two nippleclamps around Stiles nipples.

“We’re doing what you want,” he says softly.

Stiles whines.

***

It takes two days.

Stiles chest is so full with milk now that they almost looks like women's breasts, small but full. Derek palms them roughly when they fuck, Stiles sobbing against his shoulder. He’s been drinking the milk he got stored, but he thinks that Stiles is going to break soon.

“It hurts, it hurts, please Alpha,” Stiles mumbles wetly into Derek’s shoulder.

“We’re doing as you says,” Derek explains again, thrusts upwards and into Stiles gaping hole.

“Take them off, please.”

Derek ignores him, fucks inside him again. Watches his come drip out of Stiles sloppy hole. Stiles scratches at his back, arches away from him when he tugs at Stiles’ nipples. He can almost taste Stiles resolve thinning.

“Alpha-” Stiles breaks.

Derek looks up at him, continues to tug at Stiles’ tits.

“Alpha, please nurse on me.”

“How?” Derek asks.

He rolls the metal between his fingers, watches it indent on Stiles skin.

“Do you want me to suck on your little titties, nurse you dry again?” he sucks wetly on the bound tits.

Stiles drags in a harsh breath, “yes, Alpha.”

Derek smiles, “good boy.”

He takes off the clamps, puts them on the side of their nest. Stiles slips of his cock and sits further up his chest, then leans forward. With his hands Stiles continues to pump his cock, closes his hands around it so that Derek can knot into the ring.

He focuses instead on Stiles chest, watches as the milk starts to leak out of Stiles. He latches on, and from the sight of relief it must feel just as good for Stiles. It’s a little too much for him, which surprises him, so he takes out the milking machine again when he’s full, and to prove that Stiles has learned a lesson he doesn’t even say anything when Derek puts on the suction cups.

“Down, Stiles, you can nurse too,” he says.

Stiles nods, sits between Derek’s spread legs. He swallows Derek’s cock, and then nurses on it so sweetly.

“So good for me,” Derek croons, palms his head, lets Stiles swallow his come for doing so good.

Stiles stays silently between his legs, doesn’t say anything as he runs dry and Derek still doesn’t take of the cups. Only makes a wet noise around Derek’s dick as the suction turns painful.  

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in petplay/sexual slavery read my other series [ The use of a Pet](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1814041/)  
> I want to turn it into a series but I don't know what people want to see happen next.
> 
> Prompts open on [ tumblr ](http://thereforedubious.tumblr.com/)


End file.
